Juego de poder
by laila.kinomoto
Summary: haría todo por salvarlas ellas eran mi familia y esto no se quedaría así. Soy un hombre paciente bella pero que te quede claro que no voy a ser paciente por siempre. Esto era guerra, esto era venganza, esto era un juego de poder en donde todos somos peones, en donde todos queremos solo una cosa ganar y destruir sin importar quien saliera herido. El era todo lo que siempre odie.
1. Chapter 1 un pasado lluvioso

**_hola recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a s. Meyer y la historia es completamente de mi y de mi retorcida imaginación espero les agrade_**

* * *

**_Un pasado lluvioso_**

_Me recuerdo a mi misma sentada en frente de la ventana de la sala contemplando la lluvia caer, mis hermanos estaban arriba, de seguro Alice estaba junto con Rosalie revisando su closet para ver que se comprarían la semana próxima ellas eran inseparables, rosalie con sus 13 años y alice con sus 12 años recién cumplidos eran unas adictas a la moda algo fastidioso para mi gusto y como no si en ese entonces solo tendría 10 años al igual que garret mi hermano gemelo quien ahora se encontraba dormido en el sillón._

_Demetri de 19 años y alec de 17 años se la pasaban todo el tiempo con mi padre en el estudio pobres de ellos siempre tenían que estar con mi padre hablando de cosas de grandes jamás me decían de que hablaban y eso me molestaba._

_La lluvia seguía cayendo y el sonido que asían las gotas al chocar contra el cristal de las ventanas era simplemente relajante me gustaba el sonido de los truenos como si el cielo estuviera de fiesta o algo parecido._

_Mi madre era simplemente encantadora ella siempre estaba arreglando el jardín afortunadamente ella nunca se asía cargo de las cosas de la casa los empleados se encargaban de todo nuestra casa era grande muy grande._

_Recuerdo ver por la ventana como se acercaban unas camionetas negras eso era algo raro nunca nos visitaban no en esta casa. Venían muy rápido entonces todo paso muy rápido, escuche como si muchas cosas se cayeran al piso y se rompieran me asuste y corrí a despertar a garret antes de poder llegar a el Eleazar un hombre alto ya lo estaba despertando también escuche el grito de mi madre diciéndole a mis hermanas que debían bajar. Mi padre gritando que nos atacaban y mis hermanos saliendo junto con el ellos fueron los primeros en llegar a donde estábamos mi padre se avía quedado en las escaleras esperando a mis hermanas les gritaba para que bajaran rápido._

_Se escucho como frenaban y entonces la pesadilla empezó se escuchaban como pequeñas explosiones que iban rompiendo los cristales recuerdo mi grito y como me jalaba alec a otra parte de la casa junto con Eliazar mientras demetri iba por mis hermanas recuerdo los gritos y las voces de unos hombres gritándole a mi padre que no fuera un cobarde que se mostrara que si acaso no tenia valor, también recuerdo el grito de mi madre cuando pidió ayuda y la vos de mi padre tan profunda gritando que la dejaran ir._

_Y después de eso nada todo se oscureció para mi._

_Desperté con el sonido del llanto de mis hermanas y a demetri gritándoles que se callaran que no podíamos regresar a la casa que no era seguro y que no valdría la pena que nuestros padres ya estarían muertos eso me impacto iba a levantarme pero garret me detuvo asta ese momento me di cuenta de que iba acostada en el asiento de una camioneta y que el estaba sentado permitiendo que mi cabeza estuviera en su regazo me sonrió y con solo mirar sus ojos me di cuenta de que el quería que solo escuchara._

_-Tenemos que regresar demetri son nuestros padres tenemos que regresar- gritaba una y otra ves alice se escuchaba desesperada y no la culpaba _

_-que no podemos y cállate ya alice no me dejas pensar- su vos era como un rugido hasta garret se había sobresaltado _

_Los gritos de alice cesaron y ese fue un alivio para todos lo único que dijo rosalie en todo el camino fue que alice ya se avía dormido nadie volvió a hablar y yo preferí regresar a la inconsciencia._

_Recuerdo como alguien me tomaba en brazos _

_-duerme pequeña- la vos de alec era calmada aun así sabia que el estaba sufriendo _

_Entramos a una casa para mi era desconocida pero al parecer para mis hermanos era muy conocida Eliazar iba con nosotros y alec me bajo al suelo y garret llego a mi lado _

_-ellos deben platicar vayámonos-_

_Mis hermanos junto con Eliazar y otras personas se encerraron en lo que parecía un estudio, mis hermanas subían las escaleras hacia sus cuartos al parecer y garret me guiaba hacia la nuestra las noches eran frias y llenas de los gritos de mis hermanas al parecer ellas si habían visto como mataban a nuestros padres junto con demetri. Nadie hablaba de aquel suceso muchas cosas cambiaron después de eso y nada volvió a ser igual._


	2. 2un secreto y una revelación tormentosa

**_hola recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a s. Meyer y la historia es completamente de mi y de mi retorcida imaginación espero les agrade._**

**_jamas e subido una historia así que espero y les guste. mas adelante abra mas violencia, lenguaje mas explicito y muchas otras sorpresas_**

* * *

**_ un secreto y una revelación tormentosa _**

_-bella,bella hey bella!- _

Sentí como me movían bruscamente sacándome de mi ensoñación al volver a ser consiente vi a garret quien me sostenía por los brazos y tenia una expresión de preocupación en su cara

- ¿estas bien ? llevo mas de cinco minutos hablándote tuve prácticamente que derivar tu puerta- su mirada me absorbía sabia que estaba preocupado.

-si lo estoy es solo que… no importa vámonos o llegaremos tarde-

Antes de que dijera algo tome mi mochila el suéter y salí de mi cuarto escuche como el soltaba un suspiro y me seguía por el pasillo los gritos de alice se escuchaban esto ya era rutina me levantaba, bañaba, cambiaba y garret venia a buscarme para desayunar y de hay a irnos a la escuela toda una vida.

-asta que se dignan en aparecer- la voz de alice estaba cargada de reproche

- ¿por que no te pusiste la ropa que elegí para ti bella? – ok ahora estaba enojada

-no puedes culparme alice deje que me vistieras hasta los 12 años no crees que a mis 18 ya puedo elegir mi ropa además no te ofendas pero tus gustos no me agradan tu quieres que use faldas y tacones y créeme soy demasiado torpe para ponerme algo así-

-eso es cierto hermanita quieres matar a nuestra bella – dijo alec casi carcajeándose mientras alice se cruzaba de brazos y empezaba a hacer sus pucheros

-pero solo mírala alec con ese pantalón de mezclilla sus tenis de siempre y esa blusa color morado ella se podría ver mejor como toda una cullen y no quiere eso no es justo rosalie me deja vestirla y tu no- se veía divina cuando asia sus pucheros

-no es mi culpa que rosalie se crea toda una barbe- dije mientras me llevaba una cucharada de cerial a la boca garret y alec se carcajearon con mi comentario y rosalie solo rodo los ojos

-¿que es tan divertido?- esa era la vos de demetri entrando a la cocina con un traje armani de color negro me encantaban sus trajes lo asían ver tan intimidante.

-¿por que aun sigues aquí? que no deberías de estar ya en la empresa asiendo la vida de tu secretaria Heidi un infierno- rosalie no pudo evitar soltar una risa a lo que todos empezamos a reír incluso demetri

-yo no le hago la vida un infierno a Heidi –

-no mas bien ella te lo ase a ti como puedes resistirte a los encantos de esa mujer hermano –

Garret le dio un golpe en la espalda, la mirada que alce le dedicaba a demetri era un chiste completamente todos sabíamos que demetri gustaba de Heidi solo que el jamás había intentado algo con ella.

-se lo que todos están pensando y se equivocan-

-Si como no, si pudieras te sonrojarías igual que bella hermanito- el comentario de gareet iso que demetri solo sonriera

-hoye no digas eso yo no me sonrojo y ya debemos irnos si no queremos llegar tarde y tu demetri no agás de Heidi un infierno mejor ya invítala a cenar tu y ella piénsalo-

La cara de demetri parecía un chiste y todos nos carcajeábamos mientras íbamos hacia el garaje para sacar los carros.

Hace menos de un mes garret y yo habíamos cumplido los 18 años así que de reglo nos regalaron un carro mas bien dos pero siempre nos íbamos juntos .

Rosalie y alice se fueron en el bmw zagato coupe de color rojo hermoso para mi gusto mientras que alec se fue en su maserati gran turismo un nombre medio raro la verdad pero el carro era una hermosura de color negro.

Mientras que garret y yo nos íbamos en un jaguar f type de color plata

-tenemos que hablar – mi vos sonó mas baja de lo que en verdad quería

-¿sobre que?- me pregunto mientras íbamos saliendo del garaje

-quiero saber quienes mataron a nuestros padres- de inmediato frenó y agradecí el echo de siempre ponerme el cinturón note como sus manos apretaban el volante fuertemente asta poner sus nudillos blancos

-¿Por qué ahora bella después de tanto tiempo?-su voz era contenida sabia que estaba enojado pero no me importo yo quería respuestas y el era el único que me las daría ya había intentado hablar con alice y con rosalie pero ellas jamás me contestaban simplemente se iban.

-por que jamás quieren decirme nada a ti te lo dijo demetri yo tengo tanto derecho como tu de saber que fue lo que sucedió¿ por que los mataron?¿ quienes los mataron?- el solo miraba asía un punto fijo estuvo en silencio por lo menos cinco minutos creí que no me contestaría asta que soltó todo el aire suspiro y comenzó a hablar

-lo que te diré no será fácil bella y este tampoco es el lugar para hablar si demitri nos ve y si se entera de lo que te diré me matara-

Yo solo asentí y el arranco de nuevo el carro nos dirigimos a la casa del lago que teníamos nada cerca pero al final el terminaría por decirme lo que quería.

Llegamos después de una hora de camino donde el no dijo nada y yo tampoco quise presionarlo.

-vamos adentro será mas cómodo para que hablemos –

Nos bajamos y entramos a la casa hacia mucho tiempo que yo no iba y pensé que estaría sucia o algo parecido pero no estaba completamente limpia fuimos a la sala y garret fue el primero en sentarse.

-debes poner atención bella y no decir nada asta que yo termine de hablar si lo haces parare y no te diré mas-

-Vamos garrte tanto suspenso me pone nerviosa-

-promételo- parecía nervioso jugaba con sus manos y eso era algo muy inusual en el

-esta bien no te voy a interrumpir-

-de acuerdo mira esto no es fácil y se que no será fácil para ti entender esto pero debes poner atención hace 9 años las cosas se complicaron en la empresa íbamos a perderlo todo y nuestro padre aro estaba desesperado si no conseguíamos la ayuda de alguien que nos pudiera prestar 13 mil millones entonces lo perderíamos todo teníamos deudas hasta el cuello pronto quedaríamos en la calle nuestra madre no sabia nada los únicos que conocían de la existencia de que podríamos quedarnos en la calle era demitri Eliazar y algunos hombres de la confianza de nuestro padre. Entonces e tomo la decisión de pedirle ayuda a la familia masen –

El se quedo callado esperando mi reacción masen ese apellido lo conocía bien se decía de ellos que eran empresarios despiadados absorbían empresas y las destruían los apodaban los ángeles caídos por su extrema belleza se decía que eran crueles y que a la hora de cobrar las deudas no les importaba derramar sangre inocente.

Garret al ver que no decía nada continuo

-ellos le prestaron el dinero a nuestro padre con la condición de que tenia dos años para pagar junto con los intereses, todo iba bien la empresa se iba levantando y empezó a generar dinero de nevó al parecer avía habido una fuga de información y por eso todo había estado a punto de fracasar.

Pero con la ayuda monetaria de los masen todo mejoro paso un año de el préstamo pero entonces Edward masen el hijo de carlice nos empezó a cobrar mi padre le explico que teníamos otro año de plazo pero al parecer carlise se avia echo a un lado para que su hijo empezará a controlar el imperio masen, asi que el le dijo a nuestro padre que los términos del contrato habían cambiado que teníamos solo dos meses para pagar el dinero, que si no muchas cosas malas podían suceder.

Demetri estaba echo una fiera cuando se entero de lo que decía Edward pero Aro le dijo que no isiera nada que el no iba a cumplir su amenaza después de que pasaran eses dos meses y que nuestro padre no le pagara el dinero mandaron a golpear a alec y a demetri al parecer los sacaron de la universidad y los golpearon cuando llegaron a la casa todos dormíamos así que no nos dimos cuenta,

y al día siguiente de eso Edward se volvió a presentar en la oficina de papa demetri dice que es una persona arrogante y de mal carácter que su presencia también intimida quien lo culpa por tener esa impresión de el. al final Edward amenazo con quitarle a mi padre la empresa con quitarle todo si no le pagaba le dijo que seria divertido tener a una de sus hijas por sirvienta y que nuestra madre también podía ponerse a fregar los pisos de su casa nuestro padre exploto de furia y lo golpeo demetri dice que le rompió la nariz que quiso golpearlo mas pero que su hermano Jakob entro y le apunto con una pistola entonces Edward dio su ultima amenaza le dijo que esa misma noche limpiaría la basura que éramos y se fue.

-y esa misma noche nuestros padres murieron cierto-

No pude mas y empecé a llorar, pensar que mi madre avía muerto junto con mi padre por una deuda para salvar la empresa y que ese maldito de masen se hubiera atrevido a lastimarnos que nos llamara basura ya era de por si demasiado para mi orgullo.

-y por que nunca nadie me dijo nada!.- mi grito prácticamente se escucho por toda la casa

- es por eso que cada año cambiamos de escuela, cambiamos de país, es acaso por eso que cambiamos nuestro apellido de vulturi a cullen por que huimos de ellos de los malditos masen por eso tantas clases y estúpidas escusas para jamás salir en la prensa ni en las revistas para no llamar la atención de ellos para que no nos encuentren-

Garret solo voltio a ver la ventana

-ellos no deben encontrarnos jamás bella, Edward quiere destrozarnos el echo de que escapáramos lo iso quedar en ridículo. El quiere matarnos vengarse por la humillación que recibió éramos unos niños y logramos escapar por 8 años el no nos a encontrado y cuando lo aga prepárate bella por que cuando ese día llegue empezara la guerra el no se tocara el corazón por nada en el mundo, en nos querrá destrozar y nosotros solo podremos pelear por que el no lo logre. cuando ese día llegue mi querida hermana una pesadilla nos atormentara a todos .

* * *

HOLA quiero agradecerle a

**majo de cullen** por aver agregado mi historia a favoritos espero no decepcionarte.

los capitulos los ire subiendo conforme a la gente le baya agradando mi historia y me manden review asepto criticas constructibas y consejos

´por ultimo es el primer fic que publico así que espero hacer lo mejor que pueda


	3. Chapter 3 Una Dulce Amenaza

**_hola recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a s. Meyer y la historia es completamente de mi y de mi retorcida imaginación espero les agrade._**

**_jamas e subido una historia así que espero y les guste. en este capitulo habrá malas palabras y violencia espero lo disfruten _**

* * *

**3 una dulce amenaza**

Después de lo que me dijo garret nos quedamos en la casa hasta que se iso lo suficientemente tarde para regresar. mis hermanos ya estaban hay y como siempre tenían un escandalo esta bes era por que querían cenar pizza y alice quería comida china .

-vengan a cenar garret ayúdame a convencer a alice tu también estas de mi lado bella –

Antes de que me vieran me eche a correr a mi cuarto, no tenia mente para nada mas y lo que me había dicho garret en la mañana aún seguía dando vueltas por mi mente el apellido masen. Todo esto era una estupidez lo que ellos le habían echo a mi familia arrebatarme a mis padres de esa forma simplemente por una estúpida deuda. me tire sobre la cama y me di cuenta de que también estaba enojada con mi padre si tan solo hubiera dejado que nos fuéramos a la ruina ahora estaríamos todos juntos.

Llore desesperadamente no podía con esto, saber que ese infeliz de masen avía echo trisas a mi familia me tenia asqueada solo quería que el pagara por la muerte de mis padres por tenernos huyendo de el todos estos años, ninguno de nosotros merecía esto.

-bella estas bien- ese era alec al otro lado de la puerta

-si estoy bien solo vete- le dije sollozando

-bella cualquier cosa yo podría….solo déjame entrar si-

-dije que te fueras alec quiero estar sola- le grite jamás le gritaba a alec mas bien jamás le gritaba a nadie yo siempre era tan linda con mis hermanos

-no necesito que me ayudes solo quiero estar sola-

Escuche como suspiraba y también los pasos que daba al alejarse

Ahora entendía muchas cosas de por que demetri siempre era tan cuidadoso de no envolverse en ningún escándalo, de por que nos avía echo tomar clases de defensa entre otras cosas todas para nuestra protección jamás nos avía puesto guardaespaldas pero a este punto tal ves si lo habría echo pero nunca me di cuenta. Jamás me gusto estar cambiando de escuela era todo un fastidio y lo único que ellos decían era que era necesario que de esta manera conoceríamos diferentes lugares nos avía echo tomar a todos clases de lenguas todos hablábamos diferentes lenguajes y la misma escusa es para que en su escuela no tengan problemas. odio que me mientan, odio que el me mintiera por mas que quisiera protegerme lo mejor era que el me dijera la verdad que todos lo hicieran.

-bella abre por favor tenemos que hablar garret ya me dijo que te lo conto todo vamos peque abre ya – la vos de demetri era cálida pero yo lo conocía tan bien que sabia que estaba enojado

-debiste habérmelo dicho antes y no lo isiste demetri créeme no tenemos nada de que hablar ahora – me acerque a la puerta quería dejarlo entrar pero no era el mejor momento sabia que lo que dijera no me serviría y no me quitaría el enojo.

-vamos bells habré ya….. necesito que hablemos …..se que no es fácil solo quiero..-

-dije que no dementri ahora no hoy no después será mañana tal ves-

-como tu quieras bells solo quiero que sepas que te amo que los amo a todos ustedes y que ise lo necesario para protegerlos-

Esas palabras me destrozaron yo sabia que nos amaba que nos quería sabia que el haría lo que fuera por protegernos.

No pude mas y lo único que ise fue quitarme mis tenis y acostarme en la cama me empezaba a dolerme la cabeza y ya no quería pensar mas al final mañana seria un nuevo día uno mejor esperaba yo.

Desperté con el fastidioso sonido de mi despertador a todo volumen aparte de gritar por el susto casi me caía de la cama, como deseaba que fuera sábado y no martes todavía quedaba mucha semana y demasiada escuela no es que me quejara bueno mas bien si no me gustaba la escuela prefería quedarme en casa o ir a la empresa a fastidiar a demitri eso si era divertido pero no era como si me lo permitieran mucho además era mejor ir a la escuela que quedarme en casa cuando alice estaba cerca y no tenia clases por que ella si me agotaba llevándome de compras esa era otra cosa que odiaba.

Lo mejor era que me apurara y que me metiera bañar me gustaba mi baño era grande y de color blanco con el piso de madera y los muebles de color negro baya que resaltaba pero bueno a mi me fascinaba me metí a tomar una ducha rápida lo mas genial era el sistema de sonido que tenia en el baño me encantaba cantar a todo pulmón mientras me bañaba era des estresante al salir me envolví en una toalla morada me dirigí a mi closet y como siempre la comodidad era mi amiga tome un chor amarillo ya que asía calor y una blusa azul de tres cuartos de manga amarrada por atrás con un moño también me puse mis converse azules después de cambiarme decidí que lo mejor era asarme una coleta tenia el cabello largo así que no se vería nada mal no me maquillaba lo odiaba tal ves solo un poco de color en mis labios mis aretes de cadena y corazón, el juego de pulseras de plata que me había regalado rosalie en mi cumpleaños las adoraba por el sonido que asían al chocar y listo tome mi mochila y me fui directo a la cocina .

Todos ya estaban hay

-creí que no irías a la escuela peque-

-¿por que no iría alec?- le pregunte mientras tomaba el cereal de la mesa junto con un plato y empezaba a servir me lo.

Todos se me quedaban viendo serios y me sentí incomoda

-no tienen por que preocuparse ayer entendí por que no me decían nada además ustedes lo hicieron para cuidarme así que se los agradezco-

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Alec llego y me abrazo mientras que garret solo acariciaba mi cabello y demetri me sonreía alice y roalie solo se pusieron a reír como locas

-y yo que creí que nos tendríamos que desvivir por convencerte de que todo lo que hemos echo a sido por tu seguridad- me dijo alice sosteniendo su estomago por tanto reír

-solo quiero hacerles una pregunta- todos se me quedaron viendo

-mmmmmm….¿que pasaría si nos encuentran?- pregunte y al instante comencé a morderme el labio

-si eso llegara a suceder bella ya no podríamos huir como en el pasado tendríamos que hacer todo lo posible por que no nos atrapen separados- la vos de demitri sonaba triste y seria, una fea combinación en el.

-bueno esperemos que eso jamás suceda bella no creo que Edward cerdo macen nos tenga piedad.- la vos de rosalie era fuerte y cargada de rencor ella no le tenia miedo ella siempre era así fuerte pero jamás fría mi querida hermana con sus 21 años de edad era toda una preciosidad siempre y cuando no la insieran enojar ella tenia un temperamento muy explosivo cuando ella se enojaba era mejor buscar donde esconderse.

-ella tiene razón , se nos ara tarde debemos irnos ya-

-pero …pero aun no desayuno- hice mis pucheros pero ni así dejaron que desayunara,

garret me tomo por el brazo y me saco de la cocina para ir de nuevo al garaje al igual que ayer todos subieron a sus autos.

Íbamos garret y yo escuchando música mas bien su música ninguno hablo pronto llegamos a la escuela que fastidio nos estacionamos alado del carro de alice ellas ya se habían bajado y caminaban hacia la universidad mientras que garret y yo íbamos hacia la parte donde estaba la preparatoria. Lo mejor era que por ser gemelos no nos separaban así que todas las clases nos tocaban juntos.

Al entrar nos tomamos de la mano me encantaba la cara que ponían los demás de seguro pensaban que el y yo estábamos juntos pero nada que ver esta era la manera mas fácil para que no se nos acercaran.

-siempre sonríes cuando entramos a la escuela ¿por algo en particular?-

-ni te lo imaginas –

El solo comenzó a reír y nos fuimos directo a nuestra primera clase genial literatura

Entramos y tomamos asiento uno alado del otro y por supuesto al final del salón cerca de la ventana eran los mejores lugares si te aburrías podías simplemente dedicarte a observar por la ventana la clase comenzó a llenarse y la maestra entro

-silencio y pongan atención hay tres estudiantes nuevos- dijo la señora cup ok eso si era extraño nadie entraba a la escuela y mucho menos a mediados del semestre

-pasen por favor y preséntense-

Sin saber por que un extraño sentimiento inundo mis sentidos algo no estaba bien.

Entraron tres muchachos el primero era alto como de un metro ochenta y cinco tenia el cabello negro y el cuerpo muy bien formado, venia vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera gris que amoldaba su cuerpo a la perfección, detrás de el iba otro tipo igual de cabello negro pero un poco mas bajo de estatura aun así su físico intimidaba, vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y una playera blanca con unas rayas rojas formando un dibujo abstracto, el ultimo tenia el cabello igual negro era igual de alto que el segundo tipo que entro pero tenia menos cuerpo el traía puesto un pantalón de tela color kaki y una playera de color azul grisáceo algo asi. cuando los tres le dieron la cara al salón quede impactada en verdad que eran guapos pero aun así tenia la misma sensación de querer huir de ellos algo me decía que ellos eran peligrosos garret no dejaba de mirarlos sabia por su postura que estaba tenso algo en verdad no estaba bien.

Observe como el primero recorría todo el salón con la mirada asta que topo con mi mirada sus ojos me absorbieron y sentí un escalofrió.

El segundo tipo se le quedo viendo a garret y sonrió muchas suspiraron pero a mi su sonrisa me provoco miedo ¿Quiénes eran estos tipos?

-chocos se van a presentar o debo hacerlo yo por ustedes –

-no hay necesidad de eso –el grandote hablo pero no me quito la mirada de encima

-yo soy emmet y el es felix el ultimo de nosotros se llama seth los tres somos hermanos-

Eso era obvio se notaba pero yo quería conocer su apellido

-cual es su apellido- afortunadamente para mi Alexa les pregunto

-que descortés soy, es cierto nuestro apellido es masen- cuando escuche el apellido todo se detuvo observe como garret se tensaba aun mas si eso era posible a mi mente solo llegaba la loca idea de que había muchos masen en el mundo asta que felix hablo.

-tal ves ya nos conozcan por nuestro hermano Edward masen un reconocido empresario-

Definitivamente eran ellos y maldita sea por que la sensación de querer salir y huir de hay prevalecía.

-mantente quieta que no se den cuenta-

Me susurro garet

-de acuerdo chicos tomen asiento hay tres lugares disponibles cerca de los hermanos cullen chicos alcen la mano-

Garret no reaccionaba por lo cual lo ice yo alce mi mano y de inmediato ellos comenzaron a acercarse y demonios por que lo único que mi cuerpo me gritaba que isiera era que corriera.

Emmet se sentó atrás de mi mientras que felix a lado mío y sith alado de garet, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de emmes sobre mi nuca

-hoy vamos a leer el arte de la guerra baya que irónico-

La clase paso muy rápido en cuanto sonó el timbre garret y yo nos fuimos del salón

-tenemos que irnos tal ves aun no sepan quienes somos y solo están aquí por mera casualidad.-

-Lo mejor seria que nos quedáramos irnos solo levantara sospechas –

Garret asintió pero pronto sentimos como nos jalaban emmet me avía tomado por el brazo y felix jalaba a garret

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí pero si son los gemelos de la familia vulturi-

Con las palabras de seth empalidecí al parecer

-a no te sorprendas pequeña isabella debo decir que fue un largo periodo de búsqueda –

-suéltame – me jalone para que el tal emmet me soltara pero el solo apretó aun mas mi brazo

-no pequeña tu y tu hermano vienen conmigo-

Nos arrastraron afuera de la escuela es irónico cuando mas necesitas que un maestro aparezca por los pasillos para que te mande a clases nada…. ni una sola alma.

Nos sacaron y llevaron a el estacionamiento

-¿que quieren? – la voz de garret estaba teñida de furia

Sabia que el podía zafarse del agarre de felix incluso yo podía hacerlo pero si garret no lo asía yo tampoco lo haría por algo el quería que nos isieran esto.

-Ustedes nos acompañaran en un viajecito y no se preocupen en la noche ustedes podrán cenar con sus hermanos solo será un paseo corto-

-nuestro hermano tiene curiosidad por los gemelos el jamás los conoció solo a sus hermanos mayores pero ustedes son un incognito para el hasta para nosotros de no haber sido por cierta persona dudo que los hubiéramos encontrado.-

Nos seguían agarrando por todo el estacionamiento y demonios no podía estar mas vacío no había ninguna persona fuera de los salones es acaso que hoy todos decidieron entrar a sus clases llegamos a una camioneta creo que era una nissan Pathfinder Hybrid de color blanca con los vidrios mas obscuros que jamás háyase visto

-están locos si creen que iremos con ustedes suéltame-

Garret forcejeo pero no con la intención de soltarse del agarre de felix entonces comprendí que lo único que quería era aparentar que se oponía a esto.

Entonces como emmet había soltado casi su agarre aproveche y le di un codazo en la cara para después echarme a correr solo logre avanzar dos metros cuando sentí como me jalaban del cabello de nuevo di una vuelta y logre rasguñarlo en el brazo haciendo que me soltara del fuerte agarre de el pero entonces seth me tomo de los brazos y me iso darle la cara a su hermano solo para sentir como su piño se estrellaba contra mi mandíbula y no solo eso logro romperme el labio. Su estúpido golpe dolía demasiado e iso que me mareara un poco, Como seguía mirando hacia el suelo vi como garret caía al parecer felix le había dado un golpe en el costado haciendo que se le fuera todo el aire también note la sonrisa que me dedico esto era parte del plan se su plan.

Seth me sostuvo por el cuello y me alzo para que mirara a emmet de nevó.

-jamás nunca vuelvas a golpearme as entendido tu solo eres basura si estas viva aun, es solo por que Edward quiere verte de lo contrario créeme ya estarías muerta.-

Su vos era gélida pero ya no le temía no después de que me golpeara.

Alce la barbilla de una manera arrogante

-si lograste golpearme solamente fue por que tu hermanito me sostuvo- mi sonrisa duro poco ya que el me dio un golpe en la boca del estomago asiendo que callera de inmediato al suelo ya que sith me soltó en el mismo instante en el que emmet estrellaba su puño contra mi.

Felix tomo a garret y lo paro para empujarlo contra la camioneta gran error por que garret se dio la vuelta y estrello su puño contra su cara si el infeliz creía que se iba air limpio se equivoco

Yo solo pude reírme antes de que emmet abriera la puerta de la camioneta y me empujara dentro junto con garret después emmet se subio y seth se subio en la parte de enfrente de copilotó al parecer felix manejaría en cuanto cerro la puerta todas se aseguraron después de eso nadie dijo nada al parecer seria un largo viaje.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad llegamos a un desvió en la carretera el cual nos llevaba a una zona alejada de la ciudad me pareció extraño pero no te tome tanta importancia conforme nos íbamos alejando llegamos a otro desvió el cual se internaba en el bosque pronto llegamos a una enorme casa con ventanales enormes felix estaciono

-listos para conocer a Edward-

-a ti te agrado demasiado conocer el puño de mi hermano verdad feliz.-

Nadie dijo nada feliz y seth bajaron y después abrieron la puerta tanto la de emmet como la mía esta bes fue felix quien me agarro del brazo para sacarme de la camioneta mientras emmet traía de igual forma agarrado a garret seth se adelanto para abrir la puerta mientras mas nos acercábamos el sentimiento de tener que huir de hay era mas asfixiante mire a garret y de inmediato sabia que el sentía lo mismo.

-les prometo que esto lo van a recordar de por vida….. bueno siempre y cuando sigan viviendo- nos dijo seth su vos estaba cargada de una dulce amenaza.

* * *

HOLA quiero agradecerle a

**Majo de Cullen y a Lady Etain Engel ** por aver agregado mi historia a favoritos .

los capítulos los iré subiendo conforme a la gente le baya agradando mi historia y me manden reviews acepto criticas constructivas y consejos

´por ultimo es el primer fic que publico así que espero hacer lo mejor que pueda.

y les recuerdo que puedo subir un capitulo por día espero sus reviews que hasta ahorita tristemente no tengo ninguno pero no me desanimo

el proximo capitulo sera desde la perspectiva de Edward


	4. chapter 4 Dulce Encuentro

**_ok antes que nada me disculpo por no aver subido capitulo en estos dos días es que hubo un problema con la luz. _**

**_hola recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a s. Meyer y la historia es completamente de mi y de mi retorcida imaginación espero les agrade._**

**_jamas e subido una historia así que espero y les guste. _**

* * *

** 4 dulce encuentro **

Otro año, cuanto tiempo mas tendría que esperar para por fin encontrar a esos malditos, para encontrar a aquellos que se avían burlado de mi, los malditos mocosos de los vulturi habían logrado huir y no habían dejado rastro alguno en estos 8 años me avía echo la misma pregunta constantemente ¿Dónde demonios podían estar?. Parecía como si hubieran sido borrados el maldito planeta. Nadie los conocía nadie lograba encontrarlos que demonios estaban haciendo como para que yo un masen no lograra encontrarlos a ellos una bola de basura solo una cosa tenia por seguro cuando los encontrara los haría pagar por todo.

Asia una semana había recibido una información que me dio la esperanza de que pronto podría aplastar a toda esa familia de vulturis. sam mi investigador privado un hombre en el cual confiaba pues jamás se equivocaba a menos de que quisiera la muerte me había entregado un reporte de un empresario de apellido cullen un muchacho de 27 años que estaba teniendo demasiado éxito en el ámbito empresarial junto con el reporte había una foto y de inmediato lo reconocí como uno de los hijos del bastardo de aro el tenia que ser demetri en el reporte aparte de una foto de el también habia información de sus hermanos, el tal alec le ayudaba a el en la empresa mientras que en el reporte se decía que su hermana rosalie estaba estudiando en la universidad junto con su hermana alice. Ambas habían crecido pero no me llamaron la atención, la ultima foto me dio curiosidad en ella habían dos muchachos de no mas de 18 años los cuales estaban sentados frente a frente, en una mesa de una cafetería cercana a la universidad no se les veía el rostro a ninguno de los dos lo único que se notaba era que ambos tenían el cabello color chocolate ella lo traía suelto y caía en ondas mientras que el lo tenia lacio y un poco largo medio alborotado. En el informe de ellos decía que estudiaban juntos en la preparatoria que eran gemelos pero que se desconocía el nombre de ambos al parecer eran los hijos menores de aro por lo que recordaba su esposa había dado a luz después de 2 años de haber tenido a alice pero los cuidaban tan celosamente que nadie los conocía.

Busque dentro del sobre para ver si había una foto mas de ellos pero no había nada .

la ultima hoja especificaba el lugar donde vivían y una ultima foto de todos ellos juntos pero igual que en la anterior aquellos gemelos esta ves estaban de espaldas a quien tomo la foto y nuevamente ellos despertaron mi curiosidad como era posible que no hubiera una foto de aquellos dos lo suficientemente decente como para verlos mejor .

lo único que tenia seguro era que aquellos eran los hijos de aro y por nada del mundo dejaría que se fueran de nuevo y desaparecieran, lo único que tenia en mente era a aquellos dos gemelos necesitaba verlos, conocerlos, demetri avía sido muy cuidadoso pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que cuidaba a esos gemelos mas que a nadie al igual que sus otros hermanos eso lo haría aun mejor que sentiría el estúpido de Demetria cuando se enterará de que tenia a sus pequeños hermanos conmigo.

Ese mismo día reuní a mis hermanos no perdería el tiempo les hable antes de que se fueran a sus escuelas todos nos reunimos en el despacho que antes era de nuestro padre

-¿por que tanta prisa en hablar con nosotros Edward?

La vos de Jacob me saco de mis pensamientos antes de que pudiera contestarle felix, emmet, jasper, Heidi, tania, y seth entraron

-les dire que tengo noticias que espero les hagan felices a todos ustedes –

La mirada de ellos era curiosa y como no yo sabia lo que ellos querían escuchar

-ya encontré a los vulturis-

Con esas simples palabras todo empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, que por que no íbamos por ellos, que los haríamos pagar, que tenían que sufrir.

-ya cállense – mi grito iso que todos se callaran

-se que ellos tienen que pagar ellos sufrirán pero no asi ellos no merecen una muerte rápida y piadosa ellos tienen que sufrir lo que su padre nos iso a nosotros y créanme hermanos ellos pagaran en una semana empezaremos, haremos que ellos se arrepientan de su propia existencia ellos sufrirán-

Ya hacia una semana desde entonces nos la pasamos casi todo el día discutiendo que se iva a hacer y como se harían las cosas en este mismo momento emmet, felix, y seth ya deberían de estar en camino junto con los gemelos de la familia vulturi estaba ansioso no era un hombre con mucha paciencia y que ellos se fueran de mi alcanze por 8 años ya era demasiado. Me estaba enojando que tanto les podía tomar a ellos tres arrastrar a esos gemelos hasta aquí no es como si fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para oponerse a ellos, mis pensamientos quedaron detenidos al escuchar como frenaba la camioneta de felix tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no salir y matarlos de una ves .

La puerta de la casa se abrió y escuche la vos de seth.

-les prometo que esto lo van a recordar de por vida….. bueno siempre y cuando sigan viviendo- mi ermano siempre con su vos tan calmada hasta parecía una dulce amenaza para ellos

-¿por que tardaron tanto?- mi voz sono poco mas fuerte de lo que en verdad quería

-Haora lo veras- dijo seth con burla en su vos

Detrás de el vi como entraba emmet el cual traía un golpe en la nariz uno de esos infelices había logrado golpearlo también note que su brazo estaba derecho estaba rasguñado, traía a un muchacho del brazo fuertemente agarrado y lo jalaba para que entrara.

El muchacho de inmediato se tenzo y also su rostro mirándome directamente a la cara no había miedo en su mirada. No note que estuviera golpeado pero lo mas seguro fuera que lo golpearan en lugares poco visibles, el vestía un simple pantalón de mezclilla con una playera azul y unos convrse del mismo color, felix entro e igual que emmet traía un golpe en la cara y jalaba a una muchacha la cual al entrar se me quedo viendo igual que su hermano pero baya que me iva a divertir con ellos, note que ella estaba mas lastimada traía las rodillas lastimadas su mejilla y mandíbula ya se estaba poniendo de color morado y el labio lo traía partido su cabello amarrado en una coleta lucia desordenado de seguro emmet la había jalado del cabello .

-asi que el es tu todo poderoso hermano creí que seria mas intimidante o por lo menos mayor, el es un niño como todos nosotros- esa fue la vos de el hablando y sonriéndome sínicamente

Eso si iso que hirviera mi sangre y en menos de lo que se creía posible ya me habia acercado lo suficiente como para estrellarle mi puño en su cara.

-y mira hermano tenemos a todo un neandertal frente a nosotros no eres mejor que tus hermanos golpeándolo mientras lo tienen sujeto eres basura masen.

Me voltie asía ella me picaban las manos de ciaba tanto golpearla hacerla pagar por el mismo sufrimiento que nos iso pasar su asqueroso padre.

Suéltenlos no podrán hacer nada no mientras estén aquí de inmediato ciando los soltaron el se acercó a ella de manera protectora.

-que quieres con nosoros- la vos de ella era clara y firme si tenia miedo o no, no podía saberlo

-eso es simple, quiero venganza los quiero a todos ustedes muertos pero créeme no será una muerte rápida ni mucho menos piadosa los hare sufrir lo que su padre nos iso a nosotros- jamás desvié la mirada de ellos dos y ellos no isieron ningún gesto por mis palabras mis hermanos los cuales se mantenían atrás de ellos solo sonrieron.

-lo que nuestro padre les iso tu desgraciado animal te atreves a decir eso cuando fuiste tu quien nos arrebato a nuestros padres aquí los únicos que deberían de buscar venganza somos nosotros.-

La voz de el sonó por toda la casa al parecer ellos no sabían toda la verdad acerca de su padre y no seria yo quien se las dijera sino su propio hermano.

-que ganas con traernos aquí por que no solo matarnos a todos y ya asi de fácil a que juegas masen- la voz de ella era altanera por la postura de ambos sabia que eran arrogantes y orgullosos y eso lo podía usar a mi favor.

-Verán es muy simple quiero que su hermano sepa en donde están y con quien están y tu vas a ser quien se lo diga le díras todo lo que yo quiera que le digas asi que saquen su celular.

Ella fue la primera en sacarlo y sin esperar a que le dijera marco el numero

-demitri hola si estoy bien no te preocupes garret también esta bien si es solo que bueno no es una emergencia bueno depende de como lo tomes am…..- me le quede viendo lo mas fríamente que pude para que continuara- veras masen ya nos encontró de echo esta aquí enfrente de nosotros el y sus hermanos son unas bestias si ya te dije que estamos bien –

-pon el altavoz-

-te pondré en altavos-

ella apretó un botón y entonces pudimos oír la voz de su hermano

-maldita seas masen mas te vale que no les ayas echo nada te juro que te matare con mis propias manos-

-señor-

- ahora no Heidi maldita sea háblale a alec lo quiero de aquí de inmediato-

-tranquilízate hermano estamos bien nada malo a pasado a excepción de que el idiota de masen no tiene en su casa-

Seth se acercó a garret y antes de que pudiera golpearlo su hermana lo movió lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera tocarlo .

No m avia equivocado ambos ya me avían insultado y no me tenían miedo alfo que pronto cambiaria después de esta noche viéndolo bien ella era hermosa, con una piel de porcelana y una melena color chocolate muy espesa me daban ganas de hundir mi mano en ella para ver si era tan suave como se veía ella , ellas seria la que pagaría por todo y que mejor que empezar por destrozar su pequeño mundo color rosa-

-te propongo algo demitri llevare a tus hermanos a tu casa cenaremos y hablaremos de negocios decide podemos hacer eso o puedo mandarte a tus hermanos en una bolsa de plástico lo cual seria una lastima.- mi voz era sumamente fría tenia ganas de ver su rostro quería ver el sufrimiento que esas palabras habían causado en el.

Al otro lado del teléfono se escucho como muchas cosas eran aventadas para terminar rompiéndose.

-atrévete masen y juro que tu y toda tu familia de mierda sufrirán el doble de lo que tu le agás a mis hermanos.

Ya me estaba enojando

-crees que estas en posición de hacer tal amenaza recuerda una cosa demetri yo soy quien tiene a tus hermanos-

-no eres gran cosa Edward eres igual de cerdo que tu padre usando amenazas no eres mejor eres solo un hombre que necesita valerse de amenizar para conseguir lo que quiere-

Ya era suficiente mire a emmet y el me entendió de inmediato tomo a garret por los brazos y felix lo patio en la rodilla ´para que callera su grito también se escucho

-maldito-

No me dio tiempo de nada cuando sentí ella ya avia estrellado su piño en mi cara

-jamás vuelvas a tocarlo-

Su mirada estaba llena de odio y esta ves no me contuve di un paso hacia ella y la abofetee asiendo que callera al suelo

-bella bella-la estúpida vos de demitri se escuchaba por el altavoz me acerque al celular y lo recogí

-una hora demetri solo tienes una hora para que nos veamos en tu casa créeme este será el negocio con el que salvaras tu vida y la de tus hermanos-

Después de esas palabras colgué.

* * *

HOLA quiero agradecerle a

**Majo de Cullen, a Lady Etain Engel, Tanya Masen Cullen y a BellaStarkStewart** por aver agregado mi historia a favoritos .

los capítulos los iré subiendo conforme a la gente le baya agradando mi historia y me manden reviews acepto criticas constructivas y consejos

´por ultimo es el primer fic que publico así que espero hacer lo mejor que pueda.

y les recuerdo que puedo subir un capitulo por día espero sus reviews.

gracias a **Majo de cullen y a Tanya Masen Cullin** por sus reviews.

proximo capitulo perspectiva de bella


	5. Chapter 5 choque entre titanes

**_ok antes que nada me disculpo por no haber subido capitulo en estos días como que la inspiración se fue yo no tengo los capítulos ya echos , yo los voy escribiendo al dia ._**

**_hola recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a s. Meyer y la historia es completamente de mi y de mi retorcida imaginación espero les agrade._**

**_jamas e subido una historia así que espero y les guste. _**

**_antes que nada recibi un reviews y para que no haya problemas pegare lo que el o ella escribió_**

Guest chapter 4 . Apr 9

hola la historia es interesante, pero tiene taaaanntaaaaas faltas de ortografia que la hace ver horrenda, ojalá puedas conseguirte un bete o alguien que te ayude con eso, y otra mas es dimitri, no demetri... en fin, checa, informate, o busca como se escriben de manera correcta los personajes... y otra más es "voz" , "altavoz", "hiciste" y así podría seguir... en verdad y no lo tomes a mal pero te URGE alguien quien te ayude con la ortografía

yo dije que recibiría criticas constructivas y es cierto el capitulo anterior lo subí sin checar la ortografía asi que me disculpo por ello

sin embargo los nombres están correctos pues los saque directamente del libro de luna nueva y en la pagina 467 Edward dice "entonces me temo que no voy a poder aceptar la invitación de aro, Demetri. si lo buscas en Internet el nombre así se escribe

sin mas espero que disfruten del capitulo

* * *

**Choque entre titanes **

El muy desgraciado me había abofeteado y enserio dolía aun mas que el golpe que su hermano me había dado, Edward en verdad era alto, aun mas que yo. Y el infeliz en verdad era atractivo, iba vestido con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color cobrizo y brillantes ojos color miel los cuales me miraban atentamente, apenas podía respirar y podía sentir como todo el aire me abandonaba el solo había dado unos cuantos pasos mas cerca de mi pero su mirada no me parecía para nada familiar a lo que hasta ahora había visto en sus hermanos, sus ojos parecían de piedra no reflejaban ningún sentimiento mas que la ira tuve que luchar contra el deseo de huir de nuevo de solo alejarme de el y huir nuevamente.

Garret trataba de zafarse del agarre de los otros dos mastodontes pero no podía yo solo miraba al tal Edward desde el suelo mientras me limpiaba la sangre.

-no te creas tanto masen ya escuchaste a mi hermano esto no se quedara así podremos estar en tu casa y en tu presencia pero míranos y escucha bien jamás podrás doblegarnos a nosotros.

Note como su mirada cambiaba se supone que ase un rato estaba furioso pero ahora no notaba ningún sentimiento en aquellos ojos, me puse de pie y soltaron a Garret quien de inmediato se puso a mi lado.

-¿estas bien?-

-si, esto no es nada-

-¿segura?-

-dime que en serio no preguntaste eso, somos iguales hermano no por nada somos gemelos sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es nada.-

A pesar de encontrarnos en la presencia de los masen garret sonrió y me revolvió el cabello de manera cariñosa, le devolví la sonrisa.

-enserio aun no entienden en la posición en la que se encuentran verdad-

Seth nos miraba con esos ojos color café tan profundos como fríos la única emoción que existía en ellos era el desprecio se encontraba sentado en unos de los sillones de la sala en la que estábamos la verdad era una muy bonita habitación pero no era momento de estar mirando la decoración de la casa.

-sabemos donde estamos Seth en la casa de tu todo poderoso hermano quien amenaza al nuestro, con mandarnos en una bolsa de basura. Créeme lo que dijo fue casi sacado de una película de horror no me asusta debería de tener mas imaginación-

No aguante la risa en verdad Garret estaba de humor para las bromas, tan pendiente estaba de Seth que no me di cuenta cuando sus hermanos nos dejaron solos con el nos acercamos a la ventana la verdad era que estaba asustada esto de que nos encontraran no era nada bueno incluso Rosalie lo había dicho lo que nos pasara era incierto pero en lo único que podía pensar era en que nada malo les sucediera a mis hermanos los quería tanto sabia que cuando nos vieran en las condiciones que estábamos no se quedarían quietos lo mas probable fuera que Alec golpeara a uno de ellos.

Pasaron como 20min desde que se fueron los hermanos masen junto con Seth me preguntaba que estarían asiendo

-ya te diste cuenta- me dijo Garret en voz baja

-hay un sistema de seguridad perimetral el cual pasamos cuando estábamos en la camioneta el cual empieza desde el segundo desvió para entrar a la propiedad por fuera hay todo un sistema de cámaras y para entrar a la casa hay un sistema de lector de huellas en la perilla.

-Si me di cuenta también las ventanas tienen un cristal blindado y a prueba de sonido es realmente caro y no muchas casas tienen tanta protección como esta.-

Garret iba a decir algo mas pero me voltee a tiempo para ver como entraban los hermanos de mierda de masen de inmediato Garret se dio cuenta de que me había tensado.

-bebemos irnos ¿cooperaran o tendremos que obligarlos a que cooperen?

Emmett se había cambiado dejando a un lado su simple pantalón de mezclilla y playera por un traje de color negro, una camisa blanca con una corbata color gris plomo y unos zapatos negros. Aun vestido de esa manera se veía tan musculoso y fuerte con su cabello obscuro y rizado. Tan alto como su hermano Edward aun así esos ojos color azul parecían unas piedras preciosas tal cuales fríos y de nuevo el mismo sentimiento reflejado que antes el desprecio.

-muévanse- el grito de Felix me iso sobresaltarme tan concentrada estaba viendo a Emmett que no le había puesto atención a el cuando enfoque mi vista en su dirección quede impactada el usaba un traje gris plomo con una camisa blanca con una corbata color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Casi era igual de musculoso que su hermano y de igual forma parecía fuerte sus ojos color café no reflejaban nada absolutamente nada .

-vamos- me dijo Garret tomándome del brazo caminamos en dirección hacia ellos ambos nos escoltaron de nuevo a la misma camioneta en la que nos habían traído.

De nuevo el camino fue silencioso sabia que llegaríamos a nuestra casa pero también sabia que no podíamos escondernos mas Demetri debería de estar echo una furia y a la ves debería de estar preocupado a estas alturas nuestras hermanas ya deberían también de estar enteradas de lo que estaba sucediendo solo esperaba que ellas estuvieran tranquilas.

Pronto nos acercamos a la cual era nuestra casa era genial que estuviera alejada también de la ciudad.

Felix detuvo la camioneta y todos bajamos antes de siquiera llegar a tocar la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a Alec junto a Demetri incluso Eleazar estaba hay cuando ellos nos miraron la ira estallo en sus ojos, Alec se abalanzó contra Emmett quien era el mas cercano a el mientras Eliazar se abalanzaba contra felix cuando iba a moverme sentí como me tomaban del cabello

-ya basta si no se detienen ella pagara las consecuencias por cada golpe que ustedes inmundos vulturis le den a mis hermanos yo la golpiare a ella- la vos de seth era fría y no había duda de que hablaba en serio.

El ambiente cambio de repente y todos quedaron en silencio y en tención completamente mis hermanas se encontraban en la puerta, observe como Demetri avanzaba y de igual forma el cuerpo de Edward avanzaba hasta que ambos quedaron de frente cara a cara ambos de igual altura ambos se veían tan fríos y letales jama savia observado a mi hermano de esta manera el ambiente estaba en silencio total aquellos dos hombres se miraban con la ira por igual reflejada en sus miradas el choque entre ellos era como el de dos titanes dispuestos a pelear y a no detenerse asta conseguir lo que querían.

* * *

HOLA quiero agradecerle a

**Majo de Cullen, a Lady Etain Engel, Tanya Masen Cullen, BellaStarkStewart** **sofiarp y a anonimaP** por aver agregado mi historia a favoritos .

los capítulos los iré subiendo conforme a la gente le baya agradando mi historia y me manden reviews acepto criticas constructivas y consejos

´por ultimo es el primer fic que publico así que espero hacer lo mejor que pueda.

gracias a **Majo de cullen y a Tanya Masen Cullin** por sus reviews.

proximo capitulo perspectiva de bella


	6. Chapter 6 Garantía de prestamo

**_ok antes que nada le quiero agradeceer a _**Bella Stark Stewart por ayudarme a editar este capitulo muchas gracias .

**_también_****_ recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a s. Meyer y la historia es completamente de mi y de mi retorcida imaginación espero les agrade._**

* * *

**Garantía de préstamo  
**Verlos a los dos cara a cara era aterrador ambos de la misma altura ambos imponían respeto ante su presencia sentí como Seth me soltaba, los hermanos de Edward caminaron hasta ponerse detrás de el de igual forma mis hermanas avanzaron y salieron, Garret me movió hasta que todos quedamos atrás de Demetri pronto otra camioneta apareció y se estaciono alado de la camioneta de Félix de ella bajaron dos hombres más al ver como avanzaban hacia Edward, me quede confundida ¿Quién eran ellos?

-ellos son mis hermanos también Isabella

Alce mi mirada hacia él, no me había dado cuenta de que se me había quedado viendo junto con aquellos dos que acababan de aparecer.

-será mejor que entremos dentro abra más intimidad para esto Garret, Bella vayan arriba a arreglarse-

No dijimos nada solo le obedecimos subimos a nuestras habitaciones si Demetri quería que nos arregláramos eso haríamos.

-15minutos peque-

Solo asentí y me fui a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue despojarme de toda mi ropa entre al baño y habri la llave de la regadera cuando el agua fue soportable para mi piel me metí dentro enjabone mi cuerpo lo más rápido que pude teniendo cuidado con mis raspones y de igual manera enjabone mi cabello sabía que no podía tardarme así que solo sería una ducha de una sola tallada me enjuague y al terminar me envolví una toalla en mi cabello y otra en todo mi cuerpo .Salí y prácticamente corrí hacia mi closet como mis hermanas vestían con vestido decidí seguir su ejemplo elegí un vestido color rojo de escote en forma de corazón con diamantes incrustados un regalo de Demetri por mis 18 años ( . este es el vestido) decidí usar unas zapatillas color plata un brazalete que me dio Rosalie y unos aretes largos igual regalo de ella decidí que lo mejor sería usar el cabello suelto porque aún estaba húmedo. Escuche como Garret entraba al cuarto él jamás tocaba

-¿Estas lista?

-casi solo me falta…..-

-los kunai recuerdan que las dejaste en el cajón de tu escritorio-

-es cierto no me acordaba –

Me a ser que al cajón y hay dentro de una caja de madera estaban los kunai o cuchillos de lanzamiento ( cuchillo-de-lanzamiento-kunai-4_MLC-F-3227551339_ son estas) esas me las había regalado Garret venían en una especie de estuche el cual se amarraba a la pierna eran discretas pero letales específicamente para defenderme.

-vámonos ya es hora-

Nos dirigimos a la parte baja donde todos estaban reunidos al entrar se nos quedaron viendo

- ya era hora –

La vos de mi hermano era cálida pero aun así su postura era tensa los hermanos Masen no me dejaban de mirar y más aún los dos que no conocía no dejaban de verme con una mirada tan penetrante que me hacían sentir incomoda, mis hermanas se veían tensas y Alice no dejaba de mirarme de manera culpable no entendía a que venía esa mirada en un momento como este.

-se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo mismo-

- ni se te ocurra bastardo sabes tan bien como nosotros que no tienes ningún derecho hacer esto ni ninguna prueba de lo que dices, sé que nuestro padre no era un santo pero eso no quiere decir que tu estés diciendo la verdad-

-¿de qué hablan? -

Todos quedaron en silencio ninguno me dijo a que se estaban refiriendo estaba claro que ellos habían estado hablando en nuestra ausencia

-¿de qué hablas Demetri? que es lo que a dicho Edward como para que estés tan alterado-

-¡contesta ya!- mi voz fue un grito que hiso eco en las paredes

-Bella el a dicho que nuestro padre te ofreció al hijo mayor de los Masen como garantía en caso de que no se pagara la deuda existente dentro del periodo de dos años, que nuestro padre adquirió con la familia de los Masen y al parecer también tiene un documento legal con la firma de nuestro padre donde te entrega a ti a él.-

No creo haber escuchado correctamente esto era imposible mi padre jamás haría algo así él nunca se atrevería esto debía de ser solo una broma o algo parecido.  
Mi mirada de inmediato busco al maldito de Edward de seguro estaba jugando

-tu maldito deja de mentir mi padre jamás haría algo así tu estas equivocado-

Di un paso hacia él y Garret me siguió.

-no miento, quieren pruebas Jasper se las dará el trae el documento y lamentablemente ustedes no podrán hacer nada todo es legal les guste o no Isabella es mía para hacer lo que quiera con ella está escrito y firmado por tu desagradable padre-

-¡mientes!-

Ese grito de guerra vino de Alec quien se abalanzó contra Edward queriéndolo golpear todo fue demasiado rápido, al ver que Jasper detenía a Alec y ellos dos comenzaban a pelear todos empezamos a hacerlo, Demetri se fue contra Edward logrando golpearlo, yo me fui contra Seth, Garret contra Félix, Rosalie contra Emmet y Alice contra el ultimo hermano aun desconocía su nombre.

Notaba como dábamos golpes al igual que los esquivábamos debía de reconocer que Seth golpeaba fuerte pero aun así su defensa era muy mala, se escuchaban los golpes y los jadeos note que Garret derivaba a Félix manteniéndolo en el suelo en una oportunidad tome la mano de Seth la torcí y logre hacer que callera aun sosteniendo su mano para que no se parara.

Pero no todos tenían la misma suerte Alec ya estaba en el suelo con Jasper presionando su brazo parecía que en cualquier momento se lo rompería, Rosalie estaba sangrando de un labio y no se veía para nada feliz, Alice estaba igual que ella observe como Demetri le daba un golpe a Edward haciendo que cayera cuando él se disponía a patearlo y lastimarlo aún más el grito de Emmet lo interrumpió.

-si lo haces tus hermanos mueren tu decide-

Tanto el como Jasper y el otro desconocido aun sometían a mis hermanos los tenían apuntándoles a la cabeza con una pistola como demonios no habíamos visto eso-

-son una familia de bastardos hijos de puta que solo haciendo trampa pueden detenernos-

-suelta a mí hermana Emmet o te juro que degolló a tu asqueroso hermanito-

Ya me había hartado ellos no iban a amenazar a mi familia solo porque si mi mano se mantenía firme agarrando el kunai cerca de la garganta de Seth

-lo mismo para ti grandulón suelta a mi hermana-

Garret también mantenía un kunai en la garganta de Félix

Nuestras miradas chocaban y lo único que había era determinación ninguno dudaría en arrebatar la vida de alguno de ser necesario.

-basta ya Emmet, Jasper, Jacob - la voz de Edward no dejaba lugar a alguna replica por parte de sus hermanos uno a uno fueron soltando a quienes habían sometido jasper soltó a Alec no antes de darle un último golpe en el estómago, Emmett empujo a Rosalie asiéndola caer al suelo, y el tal Jacob tomo a Alice del brazo y la empujo hacia el sillón.

Yo aún tenía el kunay en la garganta de Seth y Garret hacia lo mismo con Félix, no confiaba en ellos ni en su palaba

-¿harían el favor de dejar ir a mis hermanos? tenemos cosas que discutir, como que hoy mismo vendrás conmigo a la casa Isabella, te guste o no, cualquier hermano tuyo que se oponga créeme no dudare en matarlo-

-no creo en tu palabra Masen, para mí lo único que dices es basura-

Guarde el kunai y le di un último golpe en la cara a Seth, Garret por el contrario al soltar a Félix le dio uno pero en el estomago

-muéstrame ese maldito papel de una vez por todas y nos dejamos de toda esta mierda-

Mis palabras no eran las más bonitas pero ya estaba harta solo quería dejar a ese estúpido de Edward en ridículo yo sabía que mi padre jamás accedería a algo semejante.

La sonrisa arrogante que él me dedico al pasarme una carpeta fue el colmo se la arrebate de las manos y la abrí

_Por el presente documento yo Aro Vulturi entrego a mi hija menor, Isabella Marie Vulturi, como garantía del préstamo de 13 mil millones de dólares a la familia Masen, estableciendo que en caso de que no sea liquidada dicha cantidad en un periodo de dos años, Isabella Marie Vulturi pasa a ser propiedad para que haga lo que quiera con ella, el hijo mayor de la familia el cual sería Edward Anthony Masen por un periodo de 1 año a partir del decimoctavo cumpleaños de la antes mencionada persona._

Al final del escrito estaba la firma de mi padre y de un tal señor Carlisle Masen.

-dime si esto es legal hermano.

Le entregue la carpeta a Demetri quien al ir leyendo se veía la ira reflejada en su mirada

-es un bastardo ¿como se atrevió a hacerle? esto él no puede ser llamado padre-

-de que hablas Demetri déjame ver eso-

Alec le arrebato de las manos la carpeta la misma reacción paso por su persona

-como verán no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer ella me pertenece por un año completamente y que ni se te ocurra tratar de huir Isabella o negarte por qué créeme las únicas que pagarían con sus vidas serian tus hermanas-

-Demetri –

Mi vos salió estrangulada tenía ganas de llorar esto no podía estar pasando era una locura pero al mirar a mi hermano y notar como desviaba su mirada sabía que era verdad que tendría que irme

-como veras Isabella puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca –

Su voz era una burla y su sonrisa era arrogante-

-cierto Masen te perteneceré por un año pero créeme te haré la vida un infierno y me encantara ver cómo te destrozo al final.-

Sentí la cálida mano de Garret en mi hombro Alice se soltó a llorar mientras que Rosalie la trataba de calmar odiaba verlas así tan derrotadas tan tristes incluso Demetri y Alec parecían haberse rendido

-tú ya sabías de esto ¿verdad, maldito? ¿Por eso nos perseguías por eso nunca nos dejaste tranquilos? ¿Por qué no simplemente nos dejaste empas?

-eso es simple Demetri quiero que ustedes sufran al saber que por un año completo tendré en mi poder a su hermana, ustedes no podrán hacer nada en contra nuestra, también porque me encanta verlos tan derrotados y saber que no pueden hacer nada para detenerme.  
Y tu Isabella ahora mismo nos vamos –

El dio un paso en mi dirección y Garret de inmediato se puso enfrente de mí al instante Edward saco una 45 y le apunto directamente a la cara  
Tome la mano de Garret

-déjalo ya hermano no dejare que nada malo les pase a ustedes ni a ustedes hermanas, pero créeme Masen, esto no se quedara así-

Esquive a Garret para ponerme enfrente de Edward quien guardo el arma me tomo del brazo fuertemente y me atrajo hacia él.

-ya eres mía-

sin darme tiempo a reaccionar estampo sus labios contra los míos torturándolos yo me removía pero su agarre era doloroso y al separarme de él vi como sus hermanos apuntaban con sus armas a los míos los cuales se habían movido hacia delante de seguro para detenerlo al muy infeliz

-vámonos-

me jalo fuera de la casa se escuchaban los gritos de mis hermanos pero ninguno salía de la casa o más bien no podían ya que los demás Masen seguían dentro. Me arrastro hasta su camioneta al parecer poco a poco cada uno de sus hermanos iban saliendo y entrando a las camionetas que les correspondían.

-escúchame bien a partir de ahora yo hare de tu vida un infierno-  
Su voz estaba llena de promesas y una amenaza muy clara solo el destino sabio lo que pasaría a partir de este momento.

* * *

HOLA quiero agradecerle a

**Majo de Cullen, a Lady Etain Engel, Tanya Masen Cullen, BellaStarkStewart** **sofiarp, anonimaP y a purpleshinesalvatore** por haber agregado mi historia a favoritos .

los capítulos los iré subiendo conforme a la gente le baya agradando mi historia y me manden reviews acepto criticas constructivas y consejos

´por ultimo es el primer fic que publico así que espero hacer lo mejor que pueda.

gracias a **Majo de cullen y a Tanya Masen Cullin** por sus reviews.


	7. 7 sobreviviendo a la primera noche

**_ok antes que nada le quiero agradecer a _**Bella Stark Stewart por ayudarme a editar este capitulo muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda .

**_también_****_ recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a s. Meyer y la historia es completamente de mi y de mi retorcida imaginación espero les agrade._**

* * *

**Sobreviviendo a la primera noche**

Lo único que podía hacer era seguir mirando por la ventana suponía que iríamos a la misma casa, pero el camino estaba resultando ser más largo de lo que pensé al principio. Él no hablaba, ni me miraba solo observaba el camino.

El trayecto fue más largo y esta vez nos internamos en un sendero que te llevaba dentro del bosque, el sendero nos dejaba enfrente de una casa hermosa debo de admitir, era una casa de tres pisos, la primer planta y la última planta era de color gris plomo, el piso de en medio o segundo piso era revestido de madera, la casa era de estructura cuadrada y con muchos ventanales, se estaciono y las camionetas de sus hermanos también se detuvieron.

El bajo de la camioneta, yo enserio estaba nerviosa quería solo escapar irme pero sabía que el cumpliría con su amenaza de matar a alguno de mis hermanos y eso no lo iba a permitirlo jamás.

Abrió la puerta, sin darme tiempo a nada, me saco del asiento, tomándome por el brazo fuertemente.

-Me estas lastimando, suelta me ya- en ves de aflojar su agarre presiono más mi brazo sabía que dejaría una marca.

-Cállate Isabella-Me dice y me empieza a apretar más fuerte

Sus hermanos iban detrás nuestro, no tardamos mucho en llegar a la puerta y note que tenía el mismo sistema de seguridad que la casa anterior, ese sería un problema bastante complicado, si es que pretendiera escapar, al entrar me llevo prácticamente arrastrando hacia la sala la casa, era de diseño abierto, en la primera planta por lo que pude notar tenia techos altos pisos de madera y las paredes estaban pintadas de azul petróleo, los sillones de un color blanco armonizaban completamente con el color de las poderes. Deje de mirar la decoración del lugar para darme cuenta de que había tres mujeres paradas en medio de la habitación.

De las tres mujeres solo reconocí a una, Heidi.

-veo que ya notaste a Heidi- Me dice Edward con burla en la voz.

Edward me soltó para ir hacia ellas tres y una a una les dio un beso en la mejilla, ¿qué significaba esto? ¿Quiénes eran ellas?

Sus hermanos entraron también a la sala y se fueron sentando en los sillones, que habían esparcidos por todo el lugar.

-ellas Isabella son mis hermanas, por si no lo sabias- Me dice y yo sigo viendo a Heidi

Sabía que las estaba presentando me decía sus nombres Tanya, Jane, Heidi, el nombre Heidi, me lleno de coraje esa, maldita trabajaba para mi hermano, esto no podía ser cierto, incluso yo misma la había invitado en numerosas ocasiones a ir de compras y a comer, la rabia me inundo y corrí ascia ella estaba dispuesta a destrozarla.

Pero el brazo fuerte de Edward envolvió mi cintura, impidiéndome golpearla como quería, solo alcance a darle una parada antes de que Edward me aventara contra el suelo.

-Tú eres una maldita hija de puta-Le dije mientras seguía en el suelo, Edward se puso enfrente de sus hermanas, el tal Jasper y Jacob se levantaron para cubrirlas de mí.-Fuiste tú quien le dijo a este bastardo quien éramos donde vivíamos, tu nos traicionaste.

-Ella no hizo tal cosa, lo único que hizo fue cerciorarse de que no se moverían de residencia, de que todos ustedes bastardos vivieran juntos.

La voz de Jacob estaba cargada de enojo.

Me levante del suelo y los mire fijamente.

No comprendía como ellos nos odiaban, ¿Qué habría hecho mi padre para tenerlos tan enfadados aun después de tantos años?

-No tengo idea de lo que les haya echo mi padre, pero espero que se lo merecieran- les sonreí.

Sus caras eran furia pura, en verdad los había hecho enojar, Jacob se abalanzó sobre mi queriéndome golpear, pero fui más rápida que él, cuándo alzo su puño para darme un golpe en la cara, lo tome con ambas manos se lo torcí y me puse atrás de su espalda por ultimo lo pate asiendo que callera. En verdad era gracioso así que comencé a reírme. El siguiente que vino hacia mí fue Jasper y lo recibí dándole un puñetazo en el estomaga sacándole todo el aire y asiendo que callera al suelo tosiendo. Nadie más se movió Emmett solo me observaba desde su lugar, al igual que Seth, Félix y Edward tenia tomada a Heidi de la mano, Tanya y Jane se habían retirado de la habitación

-Querida Isabella deja de tratar tan rudamente a mis hermanos- Me dice Edward amenazante

-pues si tus hermanos dejaran de intentar golpearme créeme que no tendría la necesidad de defenderme y darles una lección de paso- Le digo, mostrando mi arrogancia, volteo a ver a Heidi.- Eras mi amiga, y me traicionaste.- Le digo y ella me mira suplicante.

-Isabella.- Me dice Edward.- Ella nunca fue tu amiga.- Me dice duramente.- Todo fue una mentira. La amistad a tú familia, el interés hacia Demetri.- Dice, me entran ganas de llorar.- Cada cosa que tú le contabas, ella nos lo decía.- La volteo a ver y niego con la cabeza.

Ella me ve y baja la mirada.

-Fuiste, la primera persona, aparte de mi familia, en la que la confié.- Le digo y ella levanta su mirada.- Y me apuñalaste por la espalda.- Le digo y se me resbalan lágrimas de los ojos.

-Bella…-Dice ella, pero Edward la caya.

-No tienes que explicarle nada a Isabella.- Dice él y me con una sonrisa.- Solo es una simple Vulturi. Ahora retírate.

Puedo ver como ella duda en asarlo pero aun así le obedece y se va ahora estoy sola con ellos seis.

Jacob y Jasper se pusieron atrás de mí

-Tu Isabella, me darás lo que necesito para hundir a tu hermano, lo quiero lejos del mundo empresarial, y tú me vas a ayudar a que eso suceda.-Dice Edward señalándome

Mi risa se debió de escuchar por toda la casa, si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora me estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar a ti que yo te ayudare? en lo que a mi concierne te puedes ir al infierno-Le digo tajante

-No es bueno que juegues con nosotros Isabella, eres la menor de tus hermanas, y dime ¿crees que Rosalie tiene oportunidad contra mí?-La voz de Emmett era seria, pero en verdad se notaba que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta Rosalie, es fuerte pero no tanto como para poder contra él.

-Atrévete a tocarla Emmett y yo misma te castro estoy segura de que disfrutare haciéndolo.-

Emmet se levantó de su asiento junto con el resto de sus hermanos

-Te hemos investigado bien Isabella- Félix hablaba tan calmadamente que daba escalofríos-sabemos que estudiaste tres tipos de defensas personales, que te especializas con todo tipo de armas blancas, pero que sabes usar una pistola de ser necesario, tú y tu hermano Garret saben demasiado de tecnología, son unos hackers demasiado astutos.

Eso sí que me sorprendió ni siquiera Demetri sabia eso ¿cómo demonios se habían enterado de eso?

-Cómo puedes notar, no puedes rechazar ayudarnos o tus hermanas sufrirán las consecuencias.- la sonrisa cínica de Seth hacía que me dieran ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué dices Isabella nos ayudaras?- la vos de Jasper inundo mis oídos la respuesta era clara, jamás dejaría que les hicieran algo a mis hermanas, pero tampoco traicionaría a mi hermano.

-Púdranse todos ustedes-Dije escupiendo todas las palabras

-Mala respuesta.

Me dijo Edward y su voz estaba cargada de coraje entonces de nuevo todo fue muy rápido, Jasper y Jacob me sujetaron los brazos, mientras Emmett trataba de estar lo suficientemente cerca de mí para golpearme, grave error, pues lo recibí con una patada en su cara, observe como cayó de espaldas después Seth y Félix trataron de hacer lo mismo, ninguno lo logró, Jacob y Jasper solo hicieron lo que pudieron me torcieron ambos brazos haciendo que callera de rodillas. Sentí la mano de Seth en mi muslo gracias a la abertura del vestido que traía puesto y entonces comprendí que lo que ellos querían, era quitarme los kunai que traía, pero lo comprendí muy tarde él ya me avía desatado el estuche y ahora se lo entregaba a Edward.

Quien me miraba desde su altura con una mirada de victoria.

-Dije que te haría sufrir Isabela y hare lo mismo que tu padre, le hizo a nuestra madre- sus palabras eran frías su mirada mostraba furia. La presión que sus hermanos asían en mis brazos aumento conforme las palabras iban saliendo de la boca de Edward.

-Pagaras, lo que tu padre hizo sufrir a nuestra madre, lo pagaras con sangre y créeme lo voy a disfrutar mucho suéltenla.

No me dio tiempo de nada me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta el tercer piso de la casa, donde entramos a una habitación.

Las paredes son azul petróleo, las colchas de la cama son verde agua, arriba de la cabecera-que es de color café- hay fotos de su familia, enfrente de la cama hay un escritorio, a lado de su cama había una mesita de noche, de ambos lados de la cama había lámparas, la alfombra era color beige, y había otra que era animal print.

Él cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros, y en cuanto la cierra, me avienta al piso, me golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo, lo giro a ver y veo que se está quitando el cinturón.

-Prepárate, para una noche que nunca olvidaras.- Dice y se acerca a mí peligrosamente.

Trato de pararme pero el miedo me invade, no puedo moverme y él lo sabe me toma del brazo y me avienta contra el escritorio, haciendo que mi estómago se dé un fuerte golpe contra este, antes de poder defenderme de él, me ata las manos con una tela a una barra que hay asegurada a la pared.

Trato de procesar esto de reaccionar, pero simplemente no puedo a mi espala escucho el tintineo que hace la hebilla del cinturón y antes de que pueda decirle algo impacta el cinturón de piel, contra mi espalda.

-no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para esto, para tenerte ante mí, para castigarte, para vengarme.-

Su voz es fría, y podría asegurar que sus pupilas están dilatadas, lástima que no puedo comprobarlo.

-Basta no vuelvas a golpearme, no sé qué te iso mi padre, pero no puedes vengarte conmigo.- Le digo casi suplicando.

-claro que puedo Isabella y lo hare, recuerda tu eres la garantía al préstamo.- Dice recordándome, lo que mi miserable padre hizo.

Me muerdo el labio para no suplicarle que me suelte, el segundo impacto cae sobre mi espalda, duele y queda la sensación de picazón sé que me quedaran cardenales, él no está midiendo su fuerza trato de pensar en otra cosa, mientras el descarga el tercer golpe, cuatro, cinco, cada golpe duele más que el anterior perdí la cuenta en el décimo octavo, el solo gritaba que me haría pagar que yo sufriría lo mismo que su madre, no podía más, quería rogarle que se detuviera, pero por mi orgullo no lo haría, muerdo fuertemente mi labio para no gritar, hasta que no puedo más mis piernas ya no pueden sostener mi peso y caigo aun así las restricciones de mis brazos no permiten que mis rodillas toquen el suelo, al sentir el golpe del cinturón de nuevo, no puedo más y me rompo.

-para ya, por favor, te lo suplico.-Le digo llorando

Él no dice nada y me da un fuerte golpe con el cinturón en los brazos

-por favor ya no…te lo suplico, ya no Edward, ya no.-

Dejo fluir las lágrimas libremente por mis ojos no puedo más esto duele demasiado quiero abandonarme caer en la inconciencia, pero el tira fuertemente de mi cabello haciéndome gemir de dolor.

-Aun no Isabella, aun no te desmayes, viene la mejor parte.

Me desata y me avienta hacia la cama

-no hagas esto por favor Edward, no lo hagas- mi voz sale quebrada, sigo llorando, por el intenso dolor que siento en la espalda.

-cállate Isabela.- poco a poco él se va quitando la ropa asta estar completamente desnudo, no quiero mirar su intimidad, así que me concentro solamente en su rostro, se cómo terminara todo esto y aun así sigo esperando despertar de esta pesadilla.

-no agás esto….tu no quieres hacer esto, te arrepentirás después.- Le digo, llorando a mares

Lagrimas caen por mis ojos siento como toma la abertura de mi vestido la jala y lo destroza vuelve jirones mi vestido, ahora estoy solo en bragas ante él.

-jamás me voy a arrepentir por esto nunca.- Me dice seguro

-Esto Edward, no hará que lo que sufrió tu madre, se repare.-Le digo.

Siento como atraviesa mi rostro con su mano, la bofetada dolió, ahora sé que lo he enfurecido

-!Cállate!

Me abre las piernas con poca delicadeza y de un solo empuje entra en mí, grito de dolor hasta el punto de lastimarme mi garganta, el dolor es intenso, más lagrimas caen y él no tiene piedad, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo me toca me rasguña me maltrata está siendo rudo sus embestidas son rápidas duras no tiene piedad, por más que le suplico que se detenga, que pare, que no me haga daño, él no me escucha ya no puedo más y me sumerjo en la inconciencia esperando que al despertar todo sea solo una pesadilla o de lo contrario solo haya sobrevivido a la primera noche.

-Acostúmbrate, porque de ahora en adelante, así será tu estúpida e insignificante vida.- No sé si me lo susurro, o me lo imagine, pero tendré que sobrevivir esta primera noche y las que siguen.

* * *

HOLA quiero agradecerle a

**Majo de Cullen, a Lady Etain Engel, Tanya Masen Cullen, BellaStarkStewart** **sofiarp, anonimaP y a purpleshinesalvatore** por haber agregado mi historia a favoritos .

los capítulos los iré subiendo conforme a la gente le baya agradando mi historia y me manden reviews acepto criticas constructivas y consejos

´tambien les invito a que pasen a mi otro fic subastada al mejor postor


	8. Chapter 8 cinco horas

**_ok antes que nada le quiero agradecer a _**Bella Stark Stewart por ayudarme a editar este capitulo muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda .

y siento mucho no haber podido actualizar con anterioridad pero tuve algunos problemas espero y les agrade este capitulo y es desde la perspectiva de Edward.

agradesco todo su apoyo y sus reviews.

**_también_****_ recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a s. Meyer y la historia es completamente de mi y de mi retorcida imaginación espero les agrade._**

* * *

**cinco horas**

Edward

-Acostúmbrate, porque de ahora en adelante, así será tu estúpida e insignificante vida.- le susurro antes de que ella caiga inconsciente.  
Salgo de dentro de ella sé que es virgen, no solo porque sentí la barrera ceder sino porque hay un rastro de sangre saliendo aun de ella sé que he sido rudo, pero es que ella se lo merece, todos y cada uno de los golpes que le di con el cinturón también se los merecía la deje marcada, con la espalda de color rojo y morado sé que la he lastimado de maceado pues en unos azotes hasta he logrado abrir su piel me sorprende que haya resistido tanto y que no me suplicara desde un inicio.  
Recojo mi ropa del suelo, y solo me pongo los pantalones, salgo de la habitación de todas formas en esas condiciones no creo que ella sea capaz de nada. Me dirijo a la sala donde están todos mis hermanos a excepción de mis hermanas, ellas ya se habían ido a su casa, aquí solo vivíamos los hombres, por un tiempo estaríamos todos bajo el mismo techo

-¿no crees que te has excedido un poco con ella?-

-acaso me dirás que me excedí con ella, ya olvidaste lo que su padre le hiso a nuestra madre, y el muy desgraciado aún se atrevió a pedirnos el préstamo, no la reconoció a ella cuando nuestro padre se la presento, ahora dime Emmett ¿crees que me he excedido con Isabella?-

Emmett tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados, ninguno de mis hermanos replico después de lo que dije.

-ella se merece esto, pagara por todos los pecados que cometió su padre, además no hay que olvidar que quien la ha puesto en nuestras manos ha sido su propio padre-

-¡pero Edward tu no tenías por qué haberla violado! Es solo una niña apenas, y tiene 18 años. La has golpeada hermano, sin piedad tus azotes se escuchó hasta este mismo cuarto ¿que no fue suficiente para ti?-

Emmett se acercó a mí él estaba enojado, me sorprendió su actitud pues él estaba hace poco decía de darles una paliza a los Vulturi, y ahora no quería que ella fuera violada que le sucedía.

-acaso él tuvo piedad, acaso él tuvo esa consideración con nuestra madre no Emmett y ella lo va a pagar acaso ya has olvidado el estado en el que encontramos a nuestra madre, sé que estabas más pequeño hermano, pero aun debes recordarlo, lo golpeada que estaba, lo maltratada, cada marca y golpe que ese maldito le dejo en su piel.-

-nadie lo ha olvidado Edward, sabemos que ellos tienen que pagar, los destruiremos de cualquier manera posible.-

Emmett dijo con una voz tan segura, paso las manos por su cabello y volvió a tomar asiento en uno se los sillones

-ella no parece mala persona se preocupa por sus hermanos ella haría lo que fuera por ellos, se notó hoy en la cena la manera en la que ella amenazo a Seth solo para que sus hermanas estuvieran a salvo, y su hermano Garret ,ambos están sincronizados es como si ambos pensaran lo mismo.  
-¿qué fue lo que investigaste Jasper?- Pregunto ignorando a Emmett.  
-ellos nos tienen miedo han estado huyendo y cubriendo muy bien su rastro, ninguno está en nada ilícito, Alice y Rosalie no están instruidas tan ampliamente como Isabella en cuanto a defenderse, de las tres la más capacitada es Isabella, Alec y Demetri siempre están juntos en la empresa, pero ninguno hace nada en contra de nadie, son justos por lo que he podido averiguar en cuanto a las negaciones que han hecho con otros imperios, Garret mayormente esta con Isabella, ambos se instruyen conocen diferentes tipos de defensas personales, además conocen de armas de fuego y armas blancas aunque Isabella se inclina más por las armas blancas, también sé que ambos saben mucho de tecnología, son hackers.

Y después de eso todo se volvió obscuro todas las luces se apagaron para volverse a prender. Esto jamás sucedía tenía un presentimiento en el pecho algo no estaba bien escuchamos como goleaban el cristal de la puerta de la entrada y todos fuimos a ver de qué se trataba la incredulidad inundo mis sentidos los jadeos de sorpresa por parte de mis hermanos no se hicieron esperar. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Isabella, quien traía puesta solo una playera mía e iba descalza, la podía ver con claridad detrás del cristal de la puerta. Su cabello estaba revuelto sus ojos habían cambiado ya no había ese brillo que horas atrás tenían, su labio estaba reventado, ella temblaba se veía tan rota tan frágil sus piernas estaban marcadas con los moretones y rasguños que le había hecho, con mis propias manos y sus manos tenían unas muy feas marcas moradas en las muñecas, donde hace apenas unas horas estaba la seda con la que la había amarrado a la pared sostenían algo, no era tan pequeño y después me di cuenta de que era mi ordenador, entonces entendí y las últimas palabras de Jasper hicieron eco en mi cabeza, tanto Garrett como ella sabían de tecnología y ambos eran hackers.

-Emmett intenta abrir la puerta- él era el más cercano a ella

Cuando lo intento el sistema de seguridad se activó anunciando que sus huellas no eran compatibles entonces Jasper se movió he intento desbloquear la puerta con el código pero no funciono.

-ella lo hiso, debió de meterse en el sistema y lo configuro no podemos salir de aquí Edward.-

Estaba furioso como había podido ser tan estúpido como para dejarla sola y sin asegurarme de verdad de que ella no podía hacer algo en contra de nosotros, había sido un completo estúpido creyendo que ella era inofensiva.  
Mis hermanos se movieron por toda la planta baja intentando abrir las ventanas o alguna de las puerta, pero era inútil mire que ella no se movía porque ella se molestaría en encerrarnos aquí si no se marcharía.

-¿crees que eres el único que puede y sabe jugar?- Su voz se filtraba en la casa gracias al intercomunicador que estaba instalado.-veras no tengo ni la más mínima intención de quedarme y comprobar que tan sórdida puedes hacer mi vida Masen, si accedí a esto es muy simple mis hermanos, a ellos jamás los tocaras y gracias a que te has descuidado y has creído que has ganado tu estúpida venganza reteniéndome en tu casa. Los descuidaste a ellos.  
La comprensión llego a mí como un balde de agua fría en pleno de invierno  
Todo había sido una distracción yo había bajado la guardia creyendo que los tenia a mi merced, que la tenía a ella, que ella pagaría por todo, pero me olvide de vigilar a sus hermanos dándoles la oportunidad de huir de nuevo de mí.

-veo que ya comprendiste cometiste un error Masen y eso te costara caro amenazaste a nuestra familia, creíste que éramos inofensivos que les teníamos miedo y jamás se dieron cuenta de que solo era una cortina de humo.-  
Ella me sonreía de forma sínica  
-abre la maldita puerta, Isabella.-  
Ella solo se reía le quite el arma que traía Jacob en la mano no me había dado cuenta de a qué hora la saco y le apunte a con ella

-Abre la puerta o te disparo y créeme cuando salga de aquí te doy una lección que jamás olvidaras

-adelante dispara, no soy idiota Edward en el instante en el que entramos en la casa y pase la mano por la ventana al entrar me di cuenta de que eran ventanas blindadas, haslo y lo único que conseguirás es que la bala rebote, con suerte te hieras a ti mismo.

Ella lo sabía cómo demonios había ocurrido esto. Baje el arma pues ella tenía razón no sabía cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

-esto es todo obtuviste tu venganza, he pagado lo que supones debía de pagar y a mi parecer hasta te e devuelto el cambio, una cosa Masen no intentes encontrarnos de nuevo, si lo haces los destruiremos a todos ustedes incluidas tus hermanas de hecho ellas serán las primeras en caer.-

Me acerque a la puerta tenia tantas ganas de salir y darle una paliza a esa mocosa ¿quién se creía ella que era para hablarme así¨? nadie me amenazaba ni a mí, ni a mi familia.  
Escuche como se acercaba un coche ella no dejaba de mirarnos observe las luces de los faroles y poco a poco el coche se acercaba más hasta que pude divisar una camioneta negra la cual aparco atrás de ella del coche salió Garrett, quien al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Isabella corrió hacia ella y la estrecho en sus brazos escuche el grito de dolor que salió de su boca y el de inmediato la soltó.

-tu maldito desgraciado ¿qué le has hecho?- su mirada estaba nublada por la furia y se acercó en menos de dos zancadas hacia la puerta-esto masen algún día lo pagaras te arrepentirás de todo lo que has hecho, ella ya te lo debió de haber dicho pero créeme si tú nos buscas de nuevo te destruiremos y comenzaremos por tus hermanas.-

Solo pude golpear el vidrio de la puerta el muy maldito me había amenazado observe impotentemente como tomaba a Isabella de la mano y la conducía hacia la camioneta le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella subió, de inmediato el rodeo la camioneta para después tomar su lugar en el asiento del conductor lo único que pude hacer fue divisar como se iban perdiendo por el sendero.  
-esta me la pagaran lo juro-

-debemos de salir de aquí primero Edward, después veremos la forma de hacerles pagar.-  
Félix tenía razón. Pero como saldríamos

-el sistema de seguridad se desactivara en 5 horas.-

Nos anunció Jasper quien tenía una nota en la mano supuse que la había dejado Isabella  
-los teléfonos de la casa no funcionan y al parecer también bloqueo la señal de los celulares estamos totalmente incomunicados.

-no importa en 5 horas iremos por ellos no pueden desaparecer-

Aquellas 5 horas pasaron lentamente cuando por fin pudimos salir los buscamos por todas parte pero no los encontramos y ha si esas 5 horas se convirtieron en días, luego en semas, meses y por ultimo años ya habían pasado 4 años desde que no sabíamos nada de ninguno de ellos.  
Mi celular sonaba insistentemente lo saque del bolsillo y era Emmett quien llamaba.  
-más vale que sea importante Emmett-  
-los encontramos-  
Fueron sus únicas palabras y después colgó.  
Eso era todo solo eso necesitaba el juego comenzaba de nuevo.

* * *

los capítulos los iré subiendo conforme a la gente le baya agradando mi historia y me manden reviews acepto criticas constructivas y consejos

´tambien les invito a que pasen a mi otro fic subastada al mejor postor


End file.
